Family Of Their Own
by Mus4u
Summary: Dean and Castiel make their own little piece of happiness. Slash, Dean/Castiel, very sugar and sweet.
1. Dreaming About It

First in a small series (so far... :) This fic was a fill for my schmoop_bingo prompt 'de-age - physical'. **Summary:** With a wee!Sam running around it's hard not to think about the what if's of having something like a family of their own. No specific warnings, barely there schmoop, chickflick!Dean.

* * *

They showed up to Bobby's; Dean clutching the fragile bundle and Castiel laden down with supplies. Hindsight and all that Dean shouldn't have sent Castiel in to get the baby gear. All the angel had to go on was the people in the store and everyone was so different. He had ended up with more than what one small baby needed. Especially when they were both praying that it wouldn't take them long to put this back to right. Bobby had quickly rolled back when he saw that the two were in a hurry.

"He needs changed again, damn it." Dean continued muttering as Castiel set down his gear and handed him a plain black diaper bag. Taking it Dean cradled the baby in one arm close to his chest and fished out a hospital issued blanket while Cas deposited what was left in his arms on the floor. Cas took the blanket and spread it out for Dean over the coffee table. Bobby sat back in his chair, hand over mouth. Being impressed by Dean's, what seemed like practiced ease, at changing the diaper was losing out to his growing confusion.

"Where did you idjits get a baby?" he demanded, but then, "Where the hell is Sam?" Dean looked at him then went back to changing the now fusing baby. Dean had been annoyed and frustrated in that look, but there was also fear. Terrifying fear and his careful hands hesitated ever time right before he touched the baby. "What in the hell happen?"

Castiel was preparing a bottle. "A witch, with the help of a demon."

Bobby waited and when nothing was forth coming he prompted, "Then!"

"We believe that they were trying to...wink him..." Dean's words not Castiel's, "out of existence."

Dean growled, "Almost freakin' did." He finished up changing...Sam and waited until Castiel had his hands on the baby before standing, diaper in hand. "I'll get some of that jarred crap for him. The formula isn't cutting it any more."

Bobby wasn't finished just yet, "How long?"

"A little over a week." Castiel wasn't as comfortable with Sam as Dean. He held him gently and securely but not with the ease Dean did. It was second nature for the older brother; he had been holding Sammy since he was four years old.

"You didn't think about flying here?" Castiel's face darken and whatever reason they traveled from God knew where instead of the alternate was not going to be their subject. So instead, "Any theories?"

"Yeah," Dean was back with a jar of green mush in hand. "Right after it happen he was like a tiny, tiny little baby. Maybe not even a week old." Bobby looked sharply at Sam, he was definitely the size of a baby six months old. The more he eats the faster he grows. We just have to wait it out."

Bobby glanced at Castiel, "Can't you do someting?"

"No!" Dean yelped as Castiel responded, "I already tried."

"And?" Teeth, it was like pulling teeth.

"There is a reason we didn't fly here," Dean snapped. Bobby flinched, Castiel had used more of his mojo.

He rolled forward wanting to get a better look at baby Sammy. Dean was shoveling the green muck into his mouth, not as fast as Sam wanted it but it was working. Everything was a mini-Sam, the hair, the face, the eyes... The eyes were different though, not the color, or shape but the look Sam was giving Bobby. He recognized the man in front of him, knew him. "Yes," Castiel answered before he could ask. "We think he is just physically smaller and once he grows more he will be the Sam we know."

He nodded. When the jar was done Sam let out a satisfied burp without any help. He raised his arms to Bobby and Castiel passed him over. He snuggled into Bobby's chest and the old man's heart bounced a beat. He looked back at Dean and Castiel but the two were slumped against each other, the exhaustion had taken them in seconds. Bobby didn't mind he rolled to his desk, tucking the drifting into snoozeland infant into his side and with the other hand he grabbed the closest book to start flipping through. Sammy could grow out of it in a week or a few but that didn't have to stop him.

* * *

Four days later all three adults of the Singer house were dragging their feet (or hands as the case may be) and little, just learning to walk Sam was running them ragged. He bounced off the most innocuously of things; a clipped corner would turn into a somersaulting disaster. It didn't help that Sam might have been of his right mind but he couldn't express it and he still had some of the personality of a child in tack. Prone to tantrums, ones that Bobby had made sure to capture on film to prove it later. And mood changes, going from completely content to out of control hyper. It was enough to send a sane man crying to his room. It didn't help that it was Bobby, Dean and Castiel on their own for taking care of Sam. Two men and an angel; it was the makings of a really bad sitcom.

When four days turned into nine and nine into two weeks. They were tired and annoyed, snapping at each other and occasionally Sam. But Sam hadn't forgotten what his puppy eyes could do and they were even more effective on a four year old. It wasn't until they were on the back end of three weeks that they started to wonder what everyone else was thinking. You didn't beat the road like they did then disappear with only a burnt demon and insane witch in your wake without some ripples. The house was a fortress they had not doubts but it didn't stop them from double, and then sometimes triple checking the traps and salt lines. Dean walked the grounds some nights when it was hard to sleep and Castiel was making Sam his third 'midnight snack'. When all three were ready to go back to bed Dean and Cas stood at the door while Sam climbed back into bed. He swore Sam grumbled about really not missing anything growing up. And he would wonder what if they could have it for real. Not just his bitchy brother in a little package.

No one was expecting the demon to show up but word was out that the Winchesters had tangled with something they couldn't handle and were finally on some sort of permanent vacation. They snark at him about missing them but the reality of the situation was much more amusing for Crowley. When the demon couldn't offer them any help Bobby quickly persuaded his departure with some flourishing of the Colt; it was unnerving that Crowley offered to keep his mouth shut.

Five weeks in and Sam was quickly growing into all of his awkward seven years of age and an attitude to boot. Insisting that he should start handling some of his weaponry again; fear that he would be rusty if he waited any longer. Bobby had been on what at the time was a pretty frightening tag team from Dean and Castiel on how irresponsible that had been when Sam dislocated his shoulder. Now Bobby was chuckling over it; if those two got to...they'd make a helluva pair of parents. But things like that were increasingly pissing Sam off who glaring and correcting anyone that called him 'Sammy'. They moved out of five weeks and into six. Sam had another growth spurt and was maybe reaching eight-and-three-quarters.

* * *

Castiel enjoyed reading aloud to Sam and the kid only let him indulge in that when it was something Hunting related. The angel didn't hesitate but Dean kept fussing that he was going to give Sammy nightmares. "Shut up, Dean," Sam whined and glared.

"Those are mean words Sam." Dean winced, he knew what was coming.

"How many times do I-"

Dean cut off the tantrum by dragging Castiel out of the room. "Good night, Sam." He slammed the bedroom door shut. "You keep doing that," He wanted to glare at his angel but he understood where Cas was coming from.

Castiel shifted on his feet. "I keep forgetting that Sam does not need our guidance." Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and led him toward their own bedroom. "I have examined it in length with actual families. It much different than what we have." There was disappointment in Castiel's voice and that was mirrored in Dean's thoughts.

They turned down the bed together and Dean hit the lights while Castiel shut the window and checked the salt line. They settled into bed, Castiel's head pillowed on Dean's chest and Dean resting against the pillows. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and buried his nose into the angel's soft hair.

He had been wanting to have this conversation for two weeks now. Every time he looked at how Sam was growing and found himself comparing it to how a child was suppose to grow. When he wanted to correct Sammy in something he was doing; especially when that something was dangerous. He couldn't do that to Sam though; the boy would glare, curse and give him the finger to prove just how much he wasn't the five, six, seven year old they kept trying to treat him like.

"When this is over, when we can just be you and me..." Dean trailed off. He didn't think much about what they could do when it was over. He didn't think there would be much to them when it was through. "We could have our own."

Castiel raised a brow, "No, we could not. We do not possess the correct parts."

Dean huffed, "c'mon, Cas, y'know about adoption." And Dean really liked that idea. There were too many kids in the system not getting the attention and love they deserved. "It would be just as good as our own."

He was quiet so long that Dean thought maybe Castiel thought it was a terrible idea and wasn't even going to justify it with a response. "We would make good parents?" They both thought about how protective they were of Sammy and he didn't even need their protection.

Dean chuckled, "I think so." The more he thought about it the more Dean liked the idea. "We could settle down in a little house. Maybe not far from here, Bobby could use some grandkids."

It was Castiel's turn to chuckle. "Already thinking plural?" Dean's cheek heated up but he didn't correct himself. "I like the idea of a home. Heaven has not felt like one in such a long time."

"Our home..." Dean said with some wonder. Castiel kissed his chest. "We'd get them young enough to name them ourselves." He was really warming up the idea and had to cut his overactive imagination off when it started planning what colors he wanted the nurseries.

Castiel didn't miss a beat, "Lucas Winchester."

"Lucas? Have you been thinking about this?" Dean laughed, running his hand through Castiel's hair leaving it to rest on the side of his warming cheek.

"I like the way the name sounds. Lucas," he said it again, slower this time.

Dean nodded, "What about James Lucas?"

"Metallica, Dean?"

"Scott Lucas."

"AC/DC."

"Jimm-Joh- Damn it," he grumbled.

"Led Zeppelin doesn't offer any names for you to bury my choice does it?"

Dean glared, "no. But your fountain of knowledge regarding the classics of Rock and Roll impresses me Cas." They lapsed into their comfortable silence again and Dean thought they were putting the conversation aside for the time being.

Castiel had other thoughts, "What about Lucas James? It is our first Dean. There will be time for you to curse them with your taste in music." Dean tilted Castiel's head up to meet lips.

"Okay," he whispered pulling away. "We've got time anyways. Got to get Sammy right and end this war before we think about Weechesters." Castiel nodded and his barely-there sigh brushed against Dean's lips. "Me too, me too." They settled down and this time they were making an honest attempt at getting some sleep. His drifting imagination came home to Cas with a baby in his arms, burp cloth on one shoulder. His fingers threaded with Castiel's on the angel's stomach. He took the tiny bundle from Castiel and tucked him into his elbow. His partner handed him the bottle he'd already prepared. He knew he was going to love feeding him. When Sammy had still been small enough to enjoy taking the bottle Dean hogged the opportunity. He'd do the same with Lucas. Dean sighed, when the heck had he turned into a chick? Stupid freaking...he didn't have any damn _clock_.

Castiel snorted suddenly, "your thoughts are distracting and I cannot hear them."

"Shut it," Dean mumbled, pulling him closer.

Castiel smirked against his neck, "Those are not nice words, Dean."

"You're funny, Angel." Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's forehead. "Okay, I'll try to keep my brain quiet. So you can get your delicate beauty rest, princess." Dean closed his eyes and kept his mind blank. Or he may have imagined a moment where they both had a baby in their arms. He wondered what girl names his angel would come up with.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN

This was written for **snowglow1275** (lj) and just **snowglow** here on ffnet. She requested the prompt **de-age (physical)** off the **schmoop_bingo **card on my lj. Her full prompt was: "When Sammy gets transformed back into a baby Dean and Castiel take care of him. Along the way Dean's biological clock gets jump started. I'd love it if there was actually discussion between Dean and Cas about getting a kid of their own some day." I don't know if this fits the bill for WAFF all around but chickflick!Dean has to count for something. Right? Anywhos, this is my second entry for **schmoop_bingo**.

Enjoyed?


	2. Family of Their Own

Second in the series "A Family of Their Own", happens to be the title of this particular part also. This fic was a fill for the hc_bingo prompt 'abandonment issues'. **Summary:** They're the beginning of their family. It's only fitting that they have some extra baggage to work through first. No specific warnings, vaguely deals with abandonment issues, use of OCs.

* * *

It was killing Bobby to listen to the teenager beg her uncle not to leave her and her little brother with 'some stranger'. "Please, Uncle Randy. We don't know this guy," Cameron reminded Bobby of Carl O'Connor to the letter. His fourteen year old was every bit of his six foot, five inches packed into a five foot, six inch package. Cameron hadn't crack one smile since Randy had pulled into the salvage yard; she was hard nosed, steel eyes and everything made her glare. Mark took more after his mother with his latino features and darker sink. He also didn't seem near as upset as Cameron was. He took everything in stride, but Bobby recognized a familiar haunted look in his eyes.

"C'mon, Cam, don't be like that. This is Bobby, the Bobby Singer." Randy gestured to Bobby; he tried to smile.

Cameron stood up and grabbed Mark by the arm. "We hate you, go to Hell!" She pulled her little brother from the room. Mark looked over his shoulder and gave Randy a small, sad smile, Randy waved shrugging.

Randy rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Think she'll hate me forever?" Bobby shrugged and glared at him. "What would you have me do, Singer? I'm a hunter and it's no life for a fourteen and thirteen year old."

Bobby listened to the teenager stomp around the room he had shown her to to put her bags. "Their parents did alright."

"Yeah, sure they did. Maria shoulda given up after losing Carl. She had those kids to take care of." Randy wiped at his mouth and Bobby could imagine what the young hunter was holding back about his sister-in-law. He sighed, "They'll be alright with you?"

Bobby nodded, "Of course."

"You've got that one kid, right, Dean Winchester? Heard he settled down." Bobby rolled his eyes; Hunters were no better than gossiping fillies. "Thanks, Bobby." Bobby didn't say anything else and Randy scurried out of his house.

He listened to the kids move around the one bedroom but they never once came down. He placed the phone call to Dean. Him and Cas were out on a hunt and would wrap it up and be right to them. He knew the couple was excited and that the side-hunting was their way of coping with the constant struggle to be approved for foster care. Bobby piddled around the house and made a light dinner but Cameron and Mark never came down.

* * *

It wasn't until three o'clock the next day that their hunger drove them out of their self-lock-in. Cameron came down the stairs first her eyes shifting back and forth carefully while she held one hand behind her to keep Mark two steps above her the whole time. Bobby watched amused at her genetic instincts keeping her alert. If Cam decided to, she was going to make a hell of a hunter.

"No need to sneak about, I've got some soup on in the kitchen." He leaned against the wall facing the stairs and purposely kept his arms uncrossed knowing that he needed to appear open to these kids. Playing 'soft and cuddly' hadn't worked for Bobby in the past; he was hoping it went different this time around.

Mark's eyes went wide and he shoved past Cameron. "C'mon, Cam. Soup!" He wondered when the last time either kid had a home cooked meal. Cameron watched him suspiciously and edged around him on her way to follow Mark. She'd be a tough nut to crack but he had faith in Dean and Cas to ease the worry in her.

Mark was already spooning large mouth fulls by the time Bobby followed them into the kitchen; Cameron on the other hand was just staring at the big pot. When Bobby came into the room Cameron moved herself next to Mark. The younger sibling glared at Cameron but she ignored it. She reminded Bobby of the young Dean who didn't quite trust Bobby when they first met and always kept himself between the older man and his little brother.

They sat in silence. Cameron watched Mark inhale his soup and Bobby watched both of them. Finally Mark put down his spoon and made eye-contact with Bobby. "What are you going to do with us?"

Bobby shifted on his feet before taking a seat across from them. "You're gonna stay here for a few days then you'll move in with my boy Dean." Mark elbowed Cameron and whispered, "_Dean Winchester_" "They don't live too far away, about an hour."

"Then why will it take a few days?" Cameron said the first words Bobby had heard since her 'good-bye' to Randy.

"They hunt..." Cameron huffed her dark eyes flaring. "They hunt to pass the time. They're real close to being approved for Foster Care." Confusion flashed on her face before she hid it with her stoney expression.

She turned and watched Mark's profile and he rolled his eyes for Bobby. "That's just what we need. More hunters taking care of us." Cameron stood and yanked on Mark's sleeve. "C'mon."

"I'm gonna have some more soup, Cameron." To drive his words home he stood and spooned himself an entire bowlful more. Cameron glared but didn't argue.

"I'll be outside." She paused at the door watching them but didn't linger long.

With only the two of them in the room Mark seemed to relax. "She doesn't mean to be so rude. Well, yeah, she does. But I don't think she _means_ it." He stirred his soup around but Bobby didn't think he was interested in eating more. "She's been so angry since Dad died; Mom kinda went around the bend. Y'know?" Bobby nodded, he knew that all-consuming anger that filled when they were stolen away. "She started hunting _all the time_ and left Cameron and me alone so much. Cameron did what she could. She tried. Then Mom...just didn't come home one night and didn't call. Turned into two nights, into a week. Then Randy showed up and you could tell. He didn't have good news. I guess he tried but he didn't know what to do with us." Mark looked up at him and shrugged, "And here we are."

Bobby's heart went out to the orphans. Before losing Carl they had operated as a well-functioning hunting family (as well-functioning as they can get) and to have all of that spiral so quickly out of control. He stood up and went around the table to place his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Don't worry now. We'll take care of both of you." Mark looked up at him and Bobby tried to pretend that the spark of hope in the kid's eyes didn't die so quickly.

* * *

The Singer residence was quiet in the five days leading up to Dean and Castiel's arrival. Bobby did what he normally did, with help from Mark on the things the thirteen year old could do. Cameron spent all her time in the room she claimed as hers or sometimes she would wander outside and watch Mark on whatever project Bobby had set him up on. She'd pitch in but they always worked in silence. Bobby was starting to suspect that the two had fought about something. He heard them two nights in Cameron's room whispering harshly with each other. Bobby didn't eavesdrop though; he gave them more respect than that.

He heard them coming long before the Impala started kicking up dust. Mark ran from around the back of the house his eyes lighting up at the first sight of Dean's beautiful machine. Bobby had been amused at all of Mark's talk about the Impala; the car had a reputation like the boys. Mark ran up to the front door and hollered inside, "Cameron, they're here!" Bobby grinned at Mark's enthusiasm; he was glad the boy was warmed up to the idea of living with Dean and Cas.

Cameron came out of the house but hid in the shadows of the porch. Her eyes were guarded and mouth a firm line.

The men got out of the car together and where Dean shut his door and gave Bobby a wide smile Castiel stood by his door eyes trained on the porch. Bobby followed his eye knowing it was going to end on Cameron. He wasn't disappointed.

Mark showed an uncharacteristic amount of confidence by approaching Dean. "Hi, I'm Mark O'Connor. It's an honor." Dean waved off the praise and shook the kid's hand. "That's my sister, Cameron, hiding up there." He turned to the porch and with an exaggerated sigh said, "Cameron, please come down here!"

Cameron glared at her brother but stepped into the sunlight and with a little deliberation actually came down the stairs. "Hi," she grumbled.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Dean shifted on his feet and Bobby thought it was endearing that they were just as nervous meeting the kids.

Bobby wasn't sure how much of his angel mojo Castiel had been left with when he was given the choice of staying on earth with Dean but he was starting to think it was enough. Castiel passed Mark with an awkward smile but his goal was Cameron. He stopped in front of her and put one hand on her shoulder. "We are very honored to have you as the first children in our family. We hope to provide you with all the necessary skills to be functioning adults." Cameron's lips tilted up in the first smile Bobby had seen her crack. There was still fear in her eyes but it was a step in the right direction.


	3. Having It

Written for schmoop_bingo prompt 'pregnancy - birth'. **Summary: **Dean and Cas decide after five years of foster care that they're ready to have their own, blood bound tyke running around. Stacey was entering one helluva family. This deals with the birth of a child told from the POV of the female OC. It's not too terribly graphic.

* * *

Stacey studied the- well, it was a normal, plain looking abode. Nothing shady about it, no creepy flicking of the drapes. Still she paused outside for longer than necessary; maybe she should have asked her dad to come along. He had kind of pissed off that last couple though; no, she was doing this by herself. And this was what she wanted to do. Stealing herself she took the final few steps up the porch and knocked on the door before she could lose her nerve. Again. The door flung open after a brief stampede of feet behind it. Standing there in the foyer were two identically children of maybe ten years old. Behind them, jogging to catch up, was a seventeen year old girl, scowling.

"Dang it, Mia, Jordan what did I tell you? Get back in the living room." She grabbed them gently by their shoulders. "Hi, sorry. They're not suppose to open the door. Dean and Cas will be down down in just a minute. Come on in and wait here for them," She gestured to a room to the right of the foyer. Stacey glanced over and it looked like something her parents would have called the Sitting Room, but it was converted now to hold the exact meeting she was there for.

Mia looked at her shyly, "You're pretty. I hope you say yes." The teenager rolled her eyes but gave her a look that said she was thinking the same thing. Jordan didn't say anything only looked at her passingly; maybe he had already made up his mind about her.

Stacey moved into the meeting room and listened as the elder scolding the children. "What did Dean and Cas say? Not to bother the potentials."

"Sorry, we were just so excited," Mia answered, but Jordan grumbled, "You were, you made me follow." Then they were behind a closed door and Stacey couldn't hear any more.

She looked around the room and was delighted to find a few pictures displayed. She moved over to the table and smiled softly at the biggest picture placed in the center. It was the couple, presumably the one she was here to meet with, Dean and Cas standing next to each other on their wedding day. The man with green eyes had a grin on his face, nothing was happier than this day kind of smile, and was looking at the camera. The other, with darker eyes, had a much more serious set about his mouth but his eyes were focused on the other man. And in those eyes... Love. Pure, unadulterated love. It was breath taking. Next to that was a smaller framed photo of an older man standing with his arms around the blond teenager (she was maybe fourteen) who had pulled the twins away and a slightly, maybe a year, younger boy. The teens were siblings from the familiar features. They weren't smiling, they looked haunted, scared. And the man, he was guarded and his arms around them was less for fitting them all in the frame and more for protection. There was a picture of a mountain of a man alone in one frame, he was smiling, in his early twenties. Then a few photos of other children; pictured with the couple, with the older man and one of the twins with the mountain man.

A throat cleared behind her and Stacey didn't mean to jump. She spun around, a hand on her heart. "Sorry," Green Eyes smiled apologetically. "I'm Dean and this is..." he turned but there was no one next to him to introduce. He sighed heavily and put up his finger to be excused a moment. He didn't get far right out side the doorway, out of sight he stopped and hissed, "Cas, c'mon what the heck?"

"I told you Dean," Cas' voice was rough and tense with worry. "I will...sit this out?" He questioned.

Dean huffed, "you're not sitting it out. It's your, y'know, mojo. She's gotta meet you."

"I've ruined the last four interviews."

"You may have been a little overbearing. Don't worry, I'll elbow you every time you get out of line." Dean must have convinced Cas because he shuffled into the room. He glanced at Stacey and she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Hi," Mom always told her to put her best foot forward and she was a charmer. "I'm Stacey Manes." She stuck out her hand and Dean took it fast.

"Dean Winchester. My partner, Castiel Winchester." Castiel (what an interesting name) put up his hand and shook hers stiffly.

Stacey smiled, "That's so wonderful that you picked a last name to share."

Castiel's face screwed up in confusion. "I had no last name, what would I have done instead?" Dean opened his mouth, probably scrambling to cover Castiel's odd comment.

She beat him to it, "Awesome, a sense of identity is important." Castiel's confusion mounted but Dean's shoulders dropped in relief. "So," She motioned to the chairs, "wanna get started?"

It was the start of a pretty beautiful relationship. If Stacey could say so herself.

* * *

The Winchester house was far from dull. Stacey knew this from her first visit but every subsequent one after that was proof of this statement. Cameron and Mark, from what she could gather because the teens, Dean and Cas were tight-lipped about it, were legally adopted children of theirs. Their parents had died in some work related accident four years ago and the couple had taken them in at the insistence of Bobby. He was the 'grand-pop' have you will of the family. The twins, foster children who were actually in the process of being adopted by a lovely couple that lived only a few blocks away, called him that and sometimes Cameron did. In the three years Dean and Cas had been fostering they had had six children come through their doors. From the pictures that still littered the halls and walls Dean and Cas took each child that came through their door to heart. When Stacey had finally met the hunk of man from one of the first photos she had seen she was surprised by his gentle and shy manner. He reminded her of her brother after he had come home from his third tour overseas. Skittish, easily startled. She asked if Sam had been to war and Cas answered that they all had.

It wasn't even the interesting people that made the house hold exciting. It was what you could find there when no one was paying attention to you. She stumbled on Cameron and Mark sparring one day and when Cameron got the upper hand on her little brother she had scolded, "That will get you killed in the field. Keep it together, Marky." One morning she showed up before Dean had gotten back from taking the twins to school and since they had given her a key with the specific instructions to, "use it whenever," she let herself in. She went straight for the kitchen. She loved her mom and it was awesome that they let her move back in but: their food sucked. She poured herself a large bowl of Lucky Charms (freaking yes to cereal with sugar) and went to plop herself in front of the t.v. until Dean got back. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Cas kneeling in front of the fireplace where they had a modest cross mantled on the wall. "Thank you, Father for giving me this," Stacey knew she was seeing a private moment but she couldn't step away. "Giving _us_ this. I know you sent Stacey to us, we couldn't have asked for a more...a more." Cas paused and smiled then, and it was pretty fantastic since she had rarely seen the stoic man do that. "She is prefect, thank you, Father." She took some quick, quiet steps back and reentered the room with a little noise. When Castiel looked at her his face was it's normal mask of seriousness, but she knew it to be exactly that now. A mask.

The more Stacey got to know the Winchesters the more she knew a family like them couldn't deserve their own child more.

* * *

Her delivering doctor had been put off by the circumstances of her pregnancy. He hadn't the benefit of a surrogacy under his belt and Stacey would be the first to admit that hers wasn't in the least conventional. She wanted both Dad's to be in the room with her but Dr. Grant had been adamant that only one be present and she could have some one else there with her as well; maybe her mother, he kept suggesting. Stacey was difficult in the fact that she said Cameron would be a better choice. Though Dr. Grant warmed up when he saw how close Stacey, Cas and Cameron were; when they came into the room she calmed instantly and her heart rate that had been wavering dangerously dropped. Cameron took over one side of her and stated boldly that she wasn't moving unless someone made her. Castiel took the other side, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and thanked her for the millionth time. He had turned into a bit of the waterworker since her water had broke at their house four hours ago.

Three hours later the party was starting.

Cameron kept smoothing down her hair when a painful contraction would come. She also did most of the glaring when Dr. Grant would coo that she was doing a good job and that the contractions were getting closer. Stacey was too busy panting and mentally shouting that, "Yes, of freaking _course_ they were getting closer!" She was being ripped apart by them, wasn't she. She wanted to scream and thrash but her mother had drilled her about how staying calm, keeping up your breathing and just focusing on what your 'support group' was saying would ease the process.

Her mother never mentioned that the daddy-to-be would be whispering Latin in her ear. "Gods, Castiel, are you speaking gibberish to me?" There was a break in for a moment and Stacey could actually talk.

"They are ancient prayers of good health." Castiel's usual timber of calm was broken by something like worry and excitement. He threaded his fingers with hers and another hit her. She instinctively clamped down on his hand and held on for dear life. He didn't even flinch at the steel-like grip. "We are here for you," he whispered and started his praying again.

The nurse on duty, Nurse Ratchet, gave her a reassuring smile. She had been wonderful, she was sweet to Castiel and when Stacey had come back to the bathroom to promptly pee herself in bed she didn't bat an eye. Helped her get cleaned up and even put down an extra pad, just in case. "Doing good, Stacey. We're almost there." Suddenly the ceiling started to move and a large light came out of it.

Stacey giggled, "Omigod, I'm in Star Trek." Cameron snorted. They had her feet up in the br  
aces and Stacey figured the little bit of modest that she possessed before this was blown away now.

The contractions were crashing against each other and if the baby wasn't coming out _soon_ she was going to lose it. "Okay, Stacey, I'm going say push and Cameron you're going to count to ten. Then you stop pushing Stacey, okay. He's almost here." Nurse Ratchet instructed quickly. "Castiel, Cameron I need each of you to take a leg and hold them up." Cas and Cameron took one of each in hand and if this wasn't a bonding moment Stacey didn't know what was. "Okay, push Stacey."

Cameron started counting, slowly. "One...two...three..."

"Count faster, Cameron!" It was the first time Stacey had shouted during the entire labor and it startled all the occupants of the room.

"Four..five..six.." Stacey whimpered, oh, Gods, pushing! It hurt! ".."

She didn't throw herself back but came damn close. "Again, Stacey." Nurse Ratchet smiled reassuringly, "I can see the head. You're doing good."

"No!" she moaned but did what was asked. Cameron counted a little faster this time. But not by much. "Again, Stacey. C'mon just a few more." A few more felt like years to her as she tried so hard not to break down into a blubbering mess.

Castiel bowed his head and touched his forehead to her knee for a moment and Stacey would swear to her dying day that everything stood still, the pain ebbed away and she saw the most brilliant white wings envelope her and Castiel. When she asked Cameron about it later her reaction to the image was...odd, it certainly didn't convince Stacey that she had seen something that wasn't there. It was gone as quickly as it came and when the wings disappeared there was a wailing baby in the wake.

The nurse tried to hand the little bundle to her but she waved to Castiel. She patted Cameron's arm, "Get Dean, hun." She yawned and her stomach growled. God, she was hungry. Castiel took the baby in his arms and held him delicately. Stacey smiled. She always knew he would right with a baby in his arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Nurse Ratchet asked Castiel as Dean slid in behind him. He reached around his partner and grasped Stacey's hand mouthing, "Thank you, thank you."

They both looked at the nurse answering together, "James," from Castiel and "Lucas," from Dean.

Castiel turned and smiled at Dean, "James Lucas." He smiled softly at Dean and Stacey rejoiced in knowing she and Cameron alone understood how private a moment the two were having.

Nurse Ratchet turned to her, "And kinda-Mommy, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," were the _first_ words out of her mouth. "And really awesome. I feel like I'm drugged," Cameron snorted, because, yeah, Stacey was but not like that. Like, really damn happy. "I'm cold too," And she was actually, shaking. Dean showed skill about a hospital room when he procured a blanket before the nurse did.

"What do you want? Anything and I'll have it here." He tucked the blanket around her and motioned for more.

Stacey's eyes went wide, "I need a burger, please! Anything on it and french fries." Dean glanced at Nurse Ratchet.

"She just had a baby, she can eat whatever she wants." She rubbed Stacey's shoulder. Stacey could only smile softly. Besides being hungry she was so sleepy too. She looked over at the new parents and she broke out into a huge smile. They were cuddled together, unable to tell where Dean stopped and Castiel began, with the ba- James between them. They cooed softly and spoke softly to him. There was a nurse at their side waiting patiently.

"Hey, guys," she called gently. They looked up at her; Dean was still expressing every little thought of joy on his face, while Castiel had fallen a little behind the mask. "Why don't you go give the baby his first bath," She looked at the waiting nurse. They stood up, Dean with James in hand and followed her out of the room.

Nurse Ratchet sat beside her, Cameron was back at her side. "Pop is on his way to get burger and fries." She grinned, taking Stacey's hand.

"Thanks."

"This was a wonderful thing you did, Stacey." Nurse Ratchet said, smiling.

She nodded her head. "Oh, yeah." She grinned thinking about how happy Dean and Cas had been when they first saw James. "I'll do it again."

Cameron looked frighten, "After that? I don't think I'll _ever_ wanna have a kid." Stacey laughed and squeezed her hand. "Really."

Stacey closed her eyes, "You might change your mind." Cameron snorted.

* * *

She didn't hold her 'son' until three days later. Stacey hadn't been sure she wanted to and other than walking to the nursery to see James (maybe every day a few times a day) she hadn't been in the same room as him. She knew that Dean and Cas were spending every waking moment that they could with him. She wasn't expecting Dean to show in her room as Cameron, her mother and she packed up the few things she had scattered about.

"Hey," He glanced at her mom but kept it brief. The few dinners they had as a family had been awkward.

Cameron read Dean easily and grabbed Mrs. Manes by the elbow. With that same direction she gave the twins she was pulling her out of the room. "C'mon, Mrs. Manes lets go ahead and grab the car. Dean will get the rest for her."

"Uh," Her mother was going to protest but stopped once she was out the door. "O-okay. We'll be back, honey," she called over her shoulder.

Dean stepped a little farther into her room. "Stacey, me and Cas wanted to thank you again... And well, we wanted to talk to you about something." Stacey's eyes flicked over Dean's shoulder where she could see Castiel coming into the room. He had James in his hands and Stacey's breath caught.

"Yeah?" She locked eyes back with Dean but Castiel moved pass him and sat on her bed, right next to her.

Castiel shared that all-him smile with her, "Would you like to hold him?" It was the equivalent of Sam Winchester's puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." She took him. And it was pretty awesome. Her mother had talked endlessly at the beginning of Stacey's pregnancy about the first time she held her. When Stacey had said she wasn't planning on it, Mrs. Manes stopped her words in there tracks. She knew why know.

"So," Dean continued and she focused on him. "I know when we got started in this it was going to be-"

"Wham, bam, thank you ma'am," Castiel put in helpfully. Stacey snorted and shifted back so she was more on the bed and cradled James closer to her lap.

"What?" Dean's face screwed up. "Cas, damn it, not... I mean, yes it's appropriate- You know what? Mark is not allowed to help you with pop-culture any more." Stacey kept giggling. Things might not have been completely normal at the Winchester house, but damn. She loved them.

Castiel grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm getting pretty good at enochian, Castiel." Dean shook his head and refocused on Stacey. "Yes, that's how we sort of planned this, without all the-" Stacey saved him with a glare. "Yeah. We wanted to say, if you wanted..."

"We'd like you to remain in James' life." Castiel said gently.

Dean pulled a chair close to the bed and sat in front of her. "Yeah. He's gonna grow up and he is going to have questions. Maybe if you were there, and not some stranger it would help." Stacey found herself nodding, and she could image herself as some spoiling Aunt Stacey. Dotting on the little guy and being there for him when he needed that female perspective. "And really, at this point you're family Stacey. Winchesters look at for family."

She didn't know when she had starting looking at James but her head shot up at those words. "I- Thank you. That means so much." She carefully passed James back to his daddy. "I would love to remain in all of your lives. I think though you two should go home and adjust to having a baby in your family." She wiped at her face, "And I need to recover. Take lots of pictures for me and we'll keep in touch. In a couple months we'll talk about how we wanna go with this." Dean stood when she started to get off the bed and helped her.

He gathered the last few items and Cameron and her mother were at the door. Stacey wondered for a moment how much they had over heard, but suddenly it didn't matter. Dean put his arm around Castiel and helped cradle James with his other. She was sticking around for this. Cameron hugged her tightly and she heard a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Cam," Stacey hugged her back. "I'll stick around."

"You can stay, Cameron, and I'll take you home later." Mrs. Manes offered and the couple nodded in agreement.

Cameron let go and wiped her eyes. "No, thank you. I'm going to go home with Dean and Cas. They're gonna need the extra hands with Pietro and Lola." She moved next to her guardians. They said their finally good byes and left. Cameron threw a, "text me," over her shoulder.

Stacey's mom wrapped her arms around her. "Feeling okay, baby?" She kissed her hair.

Stacey smiled, laughing she replied, "Definitely, Mom. That was awesome." Mrs. Manes laughed with her. She didn't have any doubts if the Winchesters asked her again she would say yes. And if they didn't, maybe they would ask someone else, she had still gained an amazing family.


End file.
